There is a plethora of cleaning apparatuses such as, without limitation, sponges, scrubbers and cloth material which may be used for cleaning the body, surface, articles and/or objects. Common cleaning devices are a cloth, a meshed material sponge or scrubber, loofa, natural sponge or cellulose sponge. They do the job of cleaning but they do not have audio functionality to give verbal instruction or play music for the user. The present invention seeks to add audio functionality to cleaning apparatuses by incorporating a waterproof audio device within the cleaning apparatus.